Cursed Sleep, Blessed Dreams
by NakanoHana
Summary: A short little story about what Aurora experiences after she pricks her finger and falls under the curse. While the events of the movie happen, she's asleep, dreaming of her true love.


I was randomly watching Sleeping Beauty earlier and just sort of...wondered. What exactly did she dream about? Well, anyways, this is just kinda short, but I put some thought into it. Enjoy, you disney fans :)

* * *

When Rose opened her eyes again, she was back in the woods, sitting on a rock by the stream. At first, she was certain it couldn't be real, but the water felt so real as she toughed it. Her toe gently tapped the surface, and she watched the water ripple away in short rings of motion. The stream itself was cool and refreshing; she dipped her barefoot in all the way, sighing contently...

Then she heard a voice in the distance behind her. It was a man's voice, singing the melody she knew so well. Turning to look back, a wide smile crossed her face, as she saw the stranger waiting by an old tree, singing and beckoning her with his hand. Rose almost couldn't believe he was there, but then, as she surveyed the trees beyond, she saw the animals waiting there as well. All her little woodland friends clapped and cheered silently, motioning her to go to him. It was like a dream come true.

Rose immediately stood and ran to the stranger, throwing her arms around his neck in a firm embrace. She heard him laugh warmly in her ear, and soon his arms were around her as well.

It was several moments before they parted again, and the man smiled, taking her hand in his and placing his other hand on her waist. She knew what he wanted and was happy to oblige, placing her free hand on his shoulder. It was just like before, how they danced on the day of her birthday...

But as they danced, she thought..._Wait. I thought that it was still my birthday. _She remembered being told to leave this man she loved, and forget about him. She remembered a castle and a strange, green light, and then...

"Something troubling you?"

Rose looked up to meet his eyes, suddenly feeling uncertain.

"I...I feel certain...this must be a dream. I was told to...to never see you again..."

The stranger frowned slightly, but didn't stop their dancing. "By whom?"

Rose looked down sadly, pressing her cheek onto his shoulder slightly. It was comforting somehow...

"My aunts. Today they told me that I am a princess...and that I must marry a prince. One to whom I had been betrothed..."

Soft laughter was her reply, and she looked up to see the man shaking his head, his laughter growing.

"Why is that funny?" she asked, feeling both confused and hurt at his indifference. "Do you not care at all?"

"Of course I care," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek softly. "It is just...the irony is laughable..."

"Irony?" Rose didn't seem to notice or care that the woodland scenery was beginning to melt around them. Now, it was as though they were dancing in a room of many colors and lights, all of them swirling around the couple and blending together in harmony.

"Yes...Because, you see," he said, stopping their dancing and placing both his hands on her shoulders. "I _am _a prince. Prince Philip," he then removed his hands and took one of hers, dropping into a low bow. "At your service."

"P-Prince Philip?" Rose couldn't believe her ears. She stared down at him, shocked, suddenly understanding his laughter earlier. "Then you're...you're-"

"Yes," he replied warmly, straightening again. "And you are Princess Aurora."

The girl gasped. "H-How did you know?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Now that we know each other, there is nothing keeping us apart. We are betrothed, after all..."

Rose laughed slightly, rubbing a tear that had caught in her eye away. Her smile grew as she looked upon the man, the _prince_ that she would marry, and at once she was in his arms again, embracing him as she sobbed in relief.

_If only this weren't a dream. If only it could be real..._

"Do not be afraid..."

Rose looked up and met warm, loving eyes. Hands cupped her cheeks as the face above hers drew closer, and she knew that he was going to kiss her. How cruel that it was only a dream. She wanted to see him again, alive and warm, and feel his lips touch hers...

Suddenly, the dream began to melt away around her. At first, Rose was afraid, seeing the prince disappearing. She didn't want him to leave her again. But then, she still felt his lips, and even as the room grew darker and the air felt cooler, they did not leave.

Slowly, Rose's eyes fluttered open, and as the haze cleared away, she was met with none other than Prince Philip still leaning over her, his eyes alight with relief. Vaguely, she also discovered that her aunts were in the room as well, watching anxiously as she blinked. But this time, it wasn't a dream. Philip was really there, and everything was real.

Slowly, Rose smiled, and Philip leaned down upon her again, to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Everything was perfect now, even better than it had been once upon a dream...


End file.
